Fairy Lights and Fireworks
by VulcanCheesecake
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Edgar's alone again.


December 31st 1989  
New Year's Eve wasn't meant to be a lonely night. Even Edgar Frog, the most sullen and stubborn guy on the planet knew it. Even he shouldn't be all alone tonight. But he was. He hadn't seen Sam for months now, not even sure where he was, if he'd moved or if he was still in Santa Carla. Edgar stopped visiting after he'd ceased to be of any use to him. That's how people were, he had learned that quickly enough from his parents who didn't give a shit. Don't trust anyone. He never really thought about it, but when he did it saddened him a little to think how he'd been ruined. He wouldn't get close to anybody. Why then, was he thinking about Sam tonight, of all nights?

The simple truth was because he missed him.

The boy had made Edgar slip, lose his tough, unfeeling facade. He'd give anything just to have a friend right now. To sit out on the beach with him, with a drink. Just to _talk. _  
There was a chance he was still living up at his grandpa's house wasn't there? It was like he didn't know what he was doing, Edgar was out in the streets, his feet tracing the all too familiar route, the one he'd run countless numbers of times, to laughter, to affection, to _family, _something unfamiliar and dizzying to Edgar. Something he didn't have.

The Emerson house was clearly still lived in. Lights were on and Edgar could hear music and shouts and laughter. He saw silhouettes, dancing, drinking. He didn't belong here. He tried to turn away but his hand was already raised, knocking on the door.

Lucy answered, beaming. "Edgar! We haven't seen you for so _long!"_ It was exactly as he'd remembered her talking to him, her natural maternal instinct welcoming him into her home. "Come on in!" She pulled him into the light, the warmth, the happiness. She was _inviting _him to be happy. He stood awkwardly in the hallway when she went back into the living room. He'd been asked in but this wasn't his house. This wasn't his family.

Someone else came out into the hallway. This time it was Michael and even _he _broke into a smile when he saw Edgar. "Well well well, if it isn't the Tadpole!" he grinned, though Edgar was as old as he had been when they first met by now. "Don't you want a drink?" Edgar shrugged and nodded, trying to make an effort. This time he followed Michael into the living room, catching sight of _him _straight away.

Sam was dancing with his friends. Edgar had seen those teens from time to time, but whenever he did he'd turned in the opposite direction, not wanting to bump into Sam. He hadn't been noticed yet, and keeping it that way would be fine. Edgar managed to smile when he saw how happy Sam was, same as he'd always been.

Edgar felt a glass being pressed into his hand, Michael smiling still before going off to turn up the stereo and dance with Star.

_Do you feel my heart beating?_  
_Do you understand?_  
_Do you feel the same?_  
_Or am I only dreaming?_

One of the hits of the year. Romantic sentiment by a girl band. Sam loved it, Edgar could see, standing by the wall, watching his lips forming the words that couldn't be heard over the sound of the music, but it didn't matter because they were the same. Edgar smiled again, thinking about what Sam must be thinking. He'd take it personally, believe it was written exactly for him, dreaming over a girl. Or boy, maybe.

Edgar didn't stop to look at what was in the glass, he simply drained it, grimacing at the bitter taste. Too much vodka, not enough coke. But he didn't really care, and accepted another, brought to him by Lucy. He didn't move from his position though, not wanting to dance. He watched everyone instead, letting them have their happiness, making no move to invade it.

His eyes seemed to flick back to Sam the most often of their own accord. And in an instant, that's all it could have been, Sam looked up, by chance. The smile faded from his face in disbelief. He stared, wondering if he was really seeing who he thought he was. But he _couldn't _be, Edgar didn't come round any more.

Then Sam grinned and decided it really was his friend back, going over to him and pulling him by the hand "Come on Eddie, come and dance!"  
Edgar didn't dance. But the drinks had gone to his head, seeing as he had downed them both so quickly, wrapping his brain in a mild haze. He wasn't thinking properly, so accepted the offer. He soon realised it wasn't a good idea though, lost in a mass of people moving, deafening music and glaringly bright fairy lights.

It was a mass of confusion and the only constant in it was Sam, holding on to Edgar, catching him when he stumbled, closing his eyes against the laughter of the others that sounded cruel to Edgar's intoxicated ears. They were laughing because they thought he was drunk, and maybe he was, but that's not why he couldn't stand this.

He was in the middle of everybody, and that's not where Edgar Frog was used to being. He felt claustrophobic, paranoid. He wished then, he'd just gone out and stabbed a few more bloodsuckers. This was what Sam did to him; took him out of his comfort zone, shoved him into the glare of the lights. But it wasn't like he meant to. It was where Sam liked to be, and all he wanted to do was share that with Edgar.

The noise and movement stopped as suddenly as Edgar had been pushed into it. Everyone had stilled, filing out into the back garden. Edgar chanced a look at the clock and realised it was a minute to midnight.

People all around him, Sam still beside him shouted out a countdown to the sky. Edgar joined in, quietly, thanking whatever was out there that he'd survived another year. When a great cheer went up, Edgar was smiling.

And then...

Someone had a hold of him, soft hands either side of his face, soft lips on his own, pressing gently.

Sam stepped back after a moment, smiling, his lips twitching at the edges as if he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. Edgar didn't know what to do, what to say.  
"You're meant to kiss the person you care about at midnight, aren't you?" Sam asked quietly, finally. Edgar only nodded, a hand snaking into his own as they both looked up at the fireworks, thanking whatever was out there for hope, new beginnings and a future.

It was like Edgar had never been gone, and as Lucy and Michael both hugged him in celebration, and Sam slid an arm across his waist as they walked back indoors, he thought that perhaps _love_ and _family _weren't just words to him any more.


End file.
